New Adventures, New Problems, New People
by A Master Thief
Summary: After OoT Link and Navi feel bad vibes from the land of Hyrule. When they do to investigate Link must learn to trust the right people and learn about more himself with the help of a witty Gerudo. Rated for language mostly, it might change later.
1. Intro, just to make everythang clear!

O.K For all of the chapters most of the characters are not mine. A few of them I created like Terri, Verena, Teivel...ETC. The ones from the games such as Link, Zelda ETC are not mine and I am just "borrowing" them I guess...  
  
I wont be annoying and beg you to review the story after you read it, but if you don't mind I would be grateful... for about a minuet or until I read the next review.  
  
As for reading the story when you see "" those it means the person is talking. When you see these ' ' it means the person is THINKING capeesh? I don't want you people to get those mixed up because then the whole story might not make sense and there would be no reason for you to read it.  
  
Any way I just wanted to put that in, it's rated PG-13 now but it could go up later depending on what I want to happen, you'll just have to read it and find out. ^__~  
  
Later 


	2. Visons

O.K. ya'll this is my first fanfic writing thang, please R/R and tell the truth so I can improve my writing.  
  
Note: I don't own a lot of the characters in this story, of course Link, Zelda and others were not created in my mind. I did create the characters Terri, Verena, Teivel and maybe a few others depending on how I want the story to go.  
  
Chapter 1 Link was dreaming. He hadn't been able to sleep well in the days since his journey as the Hero of Time. He wasn't known as that title now, no one knew he had sent Ganon into the Sacred Realm. All everyone knew was that Ganondorf was gone, and Link was back in the form of a child of the Kokiri.  
  
His dream was hazy, he was in Hyrule Field running, his sword unsheathed. A female scream filled his ears it was followed by a sinister laugh. The boy turned to see a bright light that stole his sight and awoke him from his dreams.  
  
"Link wake up!"  
  
Link eyes shot open to see Navi, his fairy partner flying over his face. He finally realized he was panting and he was covered in sweat. The Kokiri didn't understand, the vision wasn't horrifying. Why did it make his body seem like he just saw a million murders? He reached for his Kokiri sword and Shield covered with Hylian symbols, and attached them to his shoulder strap gear attached to his green Kokiri tunic.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, it's Noon. I guess it's good you got some sleep though." Navi's light illuminated the room for Link to navigate his way around.  
  
"Link we need to talk." She continued.  
  
'Better be important, I barley even get to sleep anymore'  
  
Link ignored her and grabbed a goblet of water and splashed it over his boyish face. He stared into his mirror above his drawers of trinkets to examine his features. He felt like his face was melted, everything was normal though. He still had his water blue eyes that were slightly covered by his cornflower blond hair that was always messy in the morning. His hair hung down to the earlobes of his pointed Hylian ears. He grabbed his limp pointed green hat and placed it on his head.  
  
When he was finished he turned to face his partner, "What is it Navi, why have you awaken me?" His voice sounded tired and depressed.  
  
She floated over to him she seemed worried, "Link, whenever I am in a deep slumber I her a crying voice. She is speaking ancient Hylian and she is saying she would rather die than live in the current land." She paused she had gotten Link's full attention now. Hyrule was fine, no more Ganon or war. She continued, "Link I never get fake visions, the girl is real and something must be wrong. I want to see if trouble could occur in this land of beauty again."  
  
'My vision seems to be like hers, but in mine a girl was being attacked'  
  
Link thought for a moment, ' And that hellish laugh that followed the one of the girl's'  
  
He nodded, "Yes, the one night I get a wink of sleep I dream of distress. I guess it could not hurt to go." He smiled towards his friend and added, "Plus it would great to see all of Hyrule again."  
  
He was sure Navi was thinking the same thing, the pair had stayed in Kokiri forest for the past few weeks after defeating of Ganondorf.  
  
"I'm sure we will have a cool trip, but we have to be careful, all the future Sages are gone and the only person who knows who you are other than me is Princess Zelda."  
  
'Zelda, The sages.'  
  
He had not heard her name for a while. She had told Link to return the master sword to the Temple of Time and return to the age of a child. He hadn't seen her since they confronted Ganon. The only item he had from her was the Ocarina of Time. She had thought he could protect in better from evil souls.  
  
When Link returned to his child form, the sages of each Temple were called to the temple to learn their reason for living, and how to prevent evil from entering the temples.  
  
The 11 year-old Kokiri nodded again, "We may not be needing to see her if it is only a single women's problem."  
  
"Ah but Link like I said, she didn't like Hyrule, so it could effect all of Hyrule."  
  
'Hopefully it's mot some annoying two year-old girl who's having a pointless problem...no don't think that Navi is right. Her visions are never wrong and something could be happening.'  
  
Link picked up a bow and arrows he made and attached it with a wooden quiver underneath his shield "We better leave now then, I'll just sneak out of here so no one will get worried like before." He remembered the horrors people thought happened to him when he left the forest. Kokiri children die when they leave the forest, but little people know that Link is not a true Kokiri and that he is a Hylian who was raised as a Kokiri. He is able to leave the forest, live in the forest and grow in age, since Kokiri always stay as kids.  
  
The pair walked over to the tree house's doorway and pushed aside the curtains. Link took one more glance back at his home at stepped into the village. When he pushed aside the rough curtains the soft forest wind brushed his face, it was cool atop his balcony that gave him a good look at the village. Including his own house there were 5 tree houses in Kokiri Forest. Dirt pathways lead up to each location. A sapphire clear stream ran in front of the forest shop and lead into a small oasis. Across from the oasis was the pathway to where The Great Deku Tree once lived.  
  
Link slid down the ladder to meet up with Navi who was already flying towards the tunnel out of the forest. He tried to be quiet and not catch the attention of any of the other Kokiri children who were doing work throughout the village. He didn't want to worry any of his friends.  
  
Being as normal as possible they made it three feet away from the exit, but it was then that Link saw Mido out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see that Mido was staring right at him and Navi, and Link stared right back at the Kokiri leader. Mido was sitting on a pile of boulders, not really doing anything. His bright orange hair blew on the wind covering his freckle-covered face, and his sea-green eyes. His green pointed hat was on the ground, his Kokiri tunic seemed dirty, and his fairy wasn't with him. He was upset.  
  
'This could get rough'  
  
Mido had been depressed ever since Saria left the forest. Saria had shown great stregths and became the Sage of the Forest Temple. She would never return to the forest. Saria was Link's best friend, she was the first one who ever believed he was meant to live. Mido had seemed to find Saria attractive and was jealous of Link. He was the forest bully when he wasn't the leader. He had always said Link would never fit in since he was the last child to receive a fairy partner.  
  
Link and Navi stayed quiet and looked Mido in the eye, Link looked at the forest exit then back at his rival. The child did what Link least expected: he nodded. Mido had understood that Link had to leave and he would let him go without causing a scene.  
  
'Thank you. Whatever god caused, this thank you'  
  
Link nodded back towards the boy and entered the tunnel.  
  
At first it was a dark pathway, then the pair were walking along a wooden bridge that led to another pathway into Hyrule field.  
  
When Link walked into the field he was greeted by the land he had missed. Green grass grew wherever the eye could see. Small oak trees homed birds and other creatures with young. In the distance He could see the river that carried fresh fish and refreshing liquid into the land. He could also see Lon Lon Ranch in the center of the land, and the Drawbridge that lead to Hyrule market and its castle. Those were not the destinations Link planed to travel to though; his first chose would be to go to Kakariko Village, across the river. The village held many people and resources, and hopefully he answer to their questions.  
  
* * * Terri was exhausted, she had gone on a wagon to Kakariko Village from Gerudo Valley and it seemed like a ride through Hell. Sometimes she didn't like leaving her home, but she was told lazy thieves never get anything done. Her back hurt from all the potholes and bumps the wagon went over. She couldn't wait until she got a horse.  
  
'To bad you're only 11'  
  
She sighed and looked around the village while leaning against a house. There were a few houses with roofs of red and blue. Some were stacked on top of each other to save space for future development in one corner of the town. Other than the houses and single barn was a bazaar to buy supplies and foods. There was also a potion shop for medicines and healing herbs. At the top of the town was A hundred year-old windmill. It had caused water to flow out of the well for 100 years and still worked perfectly. The summer wind blew the sails around, it was almost beautiful. The sad thing was some crazy dude was said to live inside of it.  
  
The cool wind blew her hair in her face causing her to lose her sight.  
  
'Damn'  
  
She got out two jewel-encrusted ribbons and tied her long brown hair back into a braid. When her tough face was exposed, the sun warmed it. Her hair matched her alert eyes, she tried to always know what was going on.  
  
She had twin silver scimitars sheathed beside her waist, she had brought them to the village to be sharpened. Their scabbards clung to her sliver belt that was the figure of a snake, it came together in the front of her body in the form of a snake's head to intimidate her foes. She liked that. The belt hung onto her black Gerudo-style pants. They grew large from the hip and curved around long curvy legs, and came to a tight stop at her ankles. A matching top exposed her flat growing-muscular stomach. The top only had one strap that went along her left shoulder, leaving her right upper back exposed. She only bared skin to trick the men. The thief also had a small medicine pouch to store things that shouldn't be seen.  
  
"Why don't you do something useful?"  
  
The young thief turned her head and put on a disgusted look as she saw Verena, her biggest rival Gerudo.  
  
'Not to mention an annoying bitch'  
  
She looked the girl in her snake-like green eyes; they went well with her long fiery red hair. She too was eleven years-old, people thought the girls would be able to relate to each other. Ironically those people usually were the ones who lost in sword fights. Verana wore garments similar to Terri but hers were red. She said it was because it's the color of love. People described her face as young sexy. Some say that someday her looks will be able to freeze men. Terri thought she had looks that could kill, literally.  
  
She stared at her and said, "What do you ever do that's useful?"  
  
"At least I steal on a normal basis, like a Gerudo should." She then left, she always started short pointless fights just to piss Terri off.  
  
Terri stole; she was very good at it and good at lying too. She just didn't steal all the time. The only things she thought were worth stealing were jewels, she loved jewelry. She always wore a simple gold ring on her finger; she found it a dirt trail in Hyrule field. It had been a wedding ring and she thought it was too important to leave alone. Plus it was almost buried, so no one must had come back to claim it once it was gone.  
  
At the thought of that made her bored, she knew the bazaar got new jewels in today.  
  
'Why the hell not?'  
  
She stood up from sitting position and started to walk to the shop. When she arrived she was lucky to see a large group of people inside, a group was the perfect place to hide in.  
  
'Couldn't be more perfect.'  
  
She made her way through the crowd to the table where jewels were being sold. There was a woman arguing with the salesman, good.  
  
"That's ridiculous that price is way to high!" The large women yelled.  
  
The man didn't seem to care about her voice level, "Ma'am that's the price pay it or leave."  
  
They continued to fight while the Gerudo cut all the people in line, no one was bothered since they were all talking to one another and didn't notice her. She hid her face from anyone who she thought looked at her. When she made of to the front of the line she hid behind the extremely large women. The lady continued to scream, and she slammed she plump fist on the table. Terri took that moment and his her hand behind the angry women's and snatched a few gold rings, and dropped them in her medicine bag. She stood still to make sure she wasn't seen and returned around the women's arm and snatched a blue jewel covered bracelet, at put it in it's new home.  
  
'That's enough.'  
  
As she turned to retreat, as she walked away the furious lady spoke up, "Hay, where is that lovely blue bracelet I planned on buying overpriced?"  
  
Terri's heart froze.  
  
'Get out now!'  
  
She began to shove her way through the crowed as she did she heard a guard from Hyrule castle call after her. The crowed seemed to stretch for miles, people were angry now and pushed her back that caused her to stumble when she got out the door.  
  
She had to hide, looking around she saw there wasn't anywhere to go.  
  
'Shit'  
  
The only thing she could do was run, and she did she ran for her life. The only thing she could think of doing is leaving the village. The troubled thief was about to sprint down stairs that lead up to the upper part of Kakariko when a slim leg shot out from behind the potion shop. Terri tripped over the leg and tumbled down the stairs. Luckley she rolled on her side, the stairs didn't strike her head. She landed in a sitting position with her legs spread wide. She looked up to see a boy dressed in green in front of her, blocking her escape. In the distance she heard the guard running down the stairs, and she could feel the eyes of Verena who watched her from above.  
  
'Shit' 


	3. Fading Skies

Chapter 2:  
  
Link stared down at the girl beneath him. She didn't look too hurt from the fall she took, but she did look tired, angry, and frustrated. That was when he noticed the garments she wore meant she was one of the Gerudo.  
  
Link had tried to avoid the Gerudo as much as possible. They might have proved to be useful in the past but they were still rotten, lying, thieves. Many of them obeyed their old leader Ganondorf.  
  
This one obviously was causing trouble. He noticed the pouch hanging from her bare shoulder that wasn't empty. She wore jewels that made Link wonder how they became hers, and she was panting, obviously in a rush to get away from someone.  
  
'Well, well, well, who are you running from missy'  
  
It soon became clear, a Hylian soldier trotted down the stairs and was headed toward the girl.  
  
'Ah. So what have you been up to?'  
  
The girl jumped up and winced in pain as her right leg supported her weight. Her escape would be cut short because the soldier was already behind her.  
  
"Ma'am, are you all right?" He said respectfully.  
  
She faced him, standing in front of Link, "Yes, I got overexcited when I heard my cousin...um...Dominus was here." She pointed towards Link.  
  
'You're a thief and Dominus is the best you can think of'  
  
Navi had gone underneath Link's hat when the girl fell so the soldier wouldn't be able to prove he was from the forest.  
  
The soldier opened his mouth but the Gerudo spoke first, "That's why I ran out of the bazaar so fast, I haven't seen him in years." She stepped back so her back was almost touching Link's chest. She felt her pants caress his hand.  
  
The soldier smiled and held out his hand, reveling a simple golden ring, "Well madam you dropped this while inside the bazaar, I wanted to return it to you."  
  
The girl took the ring and said thanks, as she put it on her finger she let out the deep breath she was holding, and began to walk away.  
  
'Lucky, Lucky, Lucky.'  
  
Navi came out of her hiding place and followed Link as he went after the girl.  
  
"Hay, what did you do that made you want to run away? You can tell me since I am your loving cousin and all."  
  
She spun on her heels, and for the first time Link got a good look at her young face. Her greenish brown eyes stared at him annoyed. Some strands of hair come out of her braid and fell onto her dirt -covered face.  
  
"Shoo kid, I have no more uses for you." As she began to turn again she stopped and glared behind Link.  
  
"Terri, I think you should thank the boy, he probably saw you and could have ratted you out."  
  
Link turned to see the new the voice. He was stunned when she saw the beauty behind him. Her bright green eyes seemed to put him in a trance. They went well with her long bright red hair that flowed down her back. Her creamy skin covered curvy body was also covered in Gerudo clothing.  
  
She grinned towards Terri, taunting her, "I mean you could've been on your way to Hyrule court for not stealing successfully."  
  
"What do you mean, I got the jewels!" Terri shot back  
  
'No need to scream.'  
  
The other thief walked forward, her hips swayed as she walked past Link and the partner he forgot about for a second. She stood next to Terri, who faced Link and looked at her rival out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
The lovely thief whispered something into her rival's ear that angered Terri and caused her to almost charge the lovely thief. Link watched in grief as the girl stroll away.  
  
"Curse you Verena." Terri mumbled and spat where Verena once stood. She looked at Link and noticed Navi, "A fairy? You're from the Forest aren't you." It wasn't a question she could judge people well.  
  
"Yes, I was raised in the forest."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Raised? As in you're not originally from there?"  
  
"Partly." He didn't have time to chat with a stubborn thief, he had to see how Hyrule was doing. He turned around to visit more of the village he had missed, but as he walked away the thief grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around.  
  
"Hay, do you always walk away without finishing a conversation?"  
  
This time Navi spoke up, "So now you want to talk to us? I thought you had to go count your rupees."  
  
She stared down Link and Navi, "Well, in life if you don't hurry up you will get left behind and loose all you have."  
  
Link looked her right back in the eyes, he wouldn't let her strong characteristics win. "What do you want thief."  
  
She smiled at the words he chose. She took a step closer until they were only a few inches apart. She was challenging him. "I just thought you could use some manners."  
  
"Are you sure you want to use that as an excuse?" He matched her smile with his own.  
  
"Fine, I can tell that you can take care of your self, or you'll have your fairy take care of you." With that she left, she walked toward an inn that allowed travelers to stay a few nights.  
  
"She and the other one must be staying there. Perhaps they plan to steal more than jewels." Navi flew in front of her friend as she said it.  
  
Link took in what she said. Why would a Gerudo stay in Kakariko Village? Link new something had to be up, he wouldn't forget Terri or her beautiful rival Verena, he would remember them since he also was staying at the village inn.  
  
* * *  
  
'That annoying kid he can't treat me like that!'  
  
Terri just realized she didn't even know the boys name, no matter she didn't care, he was scum, and a name can't change that.  
  
She walked her way up the wooden stairs up to her room inside the cozy inn. Her leg only hurt a bit, nothing would be too bad. She was regretting not bringing out her swords on the forest boy, just too warn him not to mess with her.  
  
She groaned as she opened her bedroom door, she was too tired to do anything else that day.  
  
The room was fine, she was just glad she didn't have to share it with Verena. The wooden floor was rough and covered with a colorful rug, on the rug was a small table for eating with a pair of wooden chairs. In the corner was a dresser with a mirror for her to store things in. However she was lazy and just tossed her bag that held secrets on the table. It slid to a stop near the edge. The young Gerudo instantly fell on the room's bed in the corner below the single window. As she landed on the material she felt herself fall into a deep dreamless slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later the sound of falling pots awoke Terri from her boring sleep. She stood up and picked a brush off of the floor to fix her hair. It had come out of its braid, no matter she'd just restore it. While she did she noticed the sun setting out of her window. The sky had turned to a beautiful combination of orange, pink, and red. It was like someone painted the sky. Terri loved the colors in sunsets whenever she had free time she would watch the sun rise or set.  
  
The Gerudo walked off of her bed and walked out of her room to go downstairs. The pots in the kitchen had fallen as dinner was being made, rumors said the cook was clumsy. She was going to skip the food and grab something before the night ended, her body was full of energy from the nap, and she couldn't stay still now.  
  
When she opened the door the quiet evening feeling filled the air. No one was out, most were inside eating dinner with their loving families, their children, wife, husband, siblings. They made the thief's soul grow cold. As she walked to a place where she could climb up the inn to the roof she remembered her family. She had very little to remember.  
  
She was told that she was wound in the desert near Gerudo Valley when she was still an infant. Nabooru found her. Nabooru was the second in command to the Gerudos, when Ganondorf died she would have been first in command until a new male could take over. But she disappeared before she could take the duty. She never returned from the Spirit Temple.  
  
Terri was now on top of the roof. She tried to be quiet so no one could find her. The depressed Gerudo relaxed and looked at the sunset. Terri missed Nabooru, she was the one who believed in Terri and knew she would succeed in life. Now that Nabooru was gone, and she was alone.  
  
As the sun disappeared and the sky grew dark Terri got bored.  
  
'Time to head in, it'll be cold tonight.'  
  
As she climbed down from the inn she had to be careful she didn't slip in the growing darkness, no one could help her if she fell. She made it a few feet from the bottom and let go of the rough wall, and landed with a thump. Terri stood still from a second she had thought she heard something, when all fell silent again she turned around and was met with two daggers pointed at her. One at her throat, one at her heart.  
  
Terri stopped breathing, she couldn't get her scimitars out in time, and she was trapped.  
  
'Hell no'  
  
She knew who her attacker was, it was a teenage boy a few years older than her. He was a friend of one of the male Gerudos in training. She could see his scared face through the black robes he wore  
  
"How are you Terri?" he asked.  
  
"I've been better, I'd be way better if you weren't here."  
  
He smiled and shook his head, "You will never learn to be respectful when you're in danger, will you."  
  
'I don't even know this guy's name, how does he know me?"  
  
Terri was frightened but she never showed it, "What do you want?"  
  
"You get right to the point, that's a shame I wished to get to know you. Well I would like those jewels you stole from the bazaar today."  
  
"Get your own" She regretted saying that when he pressed the blade closer to her throat.  
  
She swallowed hard, "I don't have them with me."  
  
His smile faded, "Your going to regret that choice."  
  
"And you will regret causing trouble!"  
  
A blade from a familiar voice appeared behind the cloaked boy, and curved around his throat. It was the Forest boy, Terri saw the fairy.  
  
He continued, "Let her go and leave this place." His voice was dead serious.  
  
The attacker's face was filled with anger, but he dropped his knives, while saying, "You'll see me again when this kid isn't around thief."  
  
The Forest boy released his grip and let the attacker pick up his daggers and leave.  
  
Terri stared at her rescuer, she stared him right in his blue eyes. She had to admit she was grateful.  
  
She made a bowing gesture and said, "I am grateful you are a kind person, and that you have good timing."  
  
He sheathed his sword and returned the gesture while responding, "I guess you didn't deserve what he would have done. And he was willing to kill for the jewels, you stole the without harming a soul."  
  
"You don't know I didn't harm anyone." She was joking of coarse.  
  
"I know more than what you tell me Terri"  
  
She realized she didn't know his name, "Who are you?"  
  
"This is Navi my partner, and my name's Link." 


	4. Trying Ain't Good Enough!

Chapter 3:  
  
'I hope we haven't made a mistake'  
  
Link could easily see the gratitude shown on Terri face with the light from Navi.  
  
"Well Link and Navi, I thank you for helping me."  
  
'Is this the same girl I met this afternoon.'  
  
She continued, "That guy was a real bastard. Who does he think he is messin' with me?"  
  
'Yep, same Gerudo.'  
  
Navi flew in front of Link "What did he want with you?" she flew up too close and too fast so that the sudden bright light sent Terri off balance and she stumbled backwards.  
  
Link laughed, "You'll have to excuse Navi, she's quick, but sometimes too quick." He looked at Navi who faced him, her wings fluttering lightly  
  
"Its called bright and beautiful Link." She retorted and flew over to Terri who was standing now. Link was still concerned the girl was still a thief.  
  
She brushed off her pants that were covered with dirt that had been on the roof, she would have to do more than that, she was filthy.  
  
She walked toward Link, smiling, "He wanted the stuff I got today. Psshh, he ain't gettin' them though."  
  
"You mean the things you stole today." He took a step forward, closing the gap between them even more. She was no longer smiling, he may have hurt her, but however she felt he was right. Those jewels were still stolen.  
  
He put those thoughts aside remembering the threat from that teenager. She was still a kid like he was, and she needed protection. "Is there a place you can go to get away from that attacker?" Navi looked at him, you can't exactly tell facial expressions on fairies but Link knew what she was thinking.  
  
'She want's to take her with us.'  
  
Terri interrupted his thoughts, "I plan on leaving for Gerudo Fortress tomorrow, but I have seen that guy there before, I don't know where a secure place is." Her mood seemed to darken, something about what she said effected her heart, Link could tell.  
  
Navi flew next to the girl, more careful this time though, "Well, ya know Terri..."  
  
Link finished her sentence, "We are going around Hyrule and if you'd prefer to come with us, you can." The words seemed to shock the girl, her mouth slightly fell open and her dark eyes grew wide.  
  
'Hope I made the right choice this time too.'  
  
Terri tilted her head slightly, "Whoa, really, I barley know you but yes. I need to get away from the Fortress anyway." She looked away at the almost pitch black sky and returned her face to him with a grin, "Plus a guy like you could use help from me."  
  
The words took Link off guard, he almost grew angry and he felt insulted.  
  
'Great, I'm letting an annoying chick follow me around. Why am I letting her insult me?'  
  
She laughed, "Whoa lighten up kid I was joking, I might need your help."  
  
Link's anger faded.  
  
'O.K. I'm letting a sarcastic chick follow me around. Is that an improvement?'  
  
"Remember I said I might need your help."  
  
'Not an improvement.'  
  
Her smile grew, showing her strait white teeth, "All right, I'll stop. Where would you be going tomorrow?"  
  
He exchanged glances with Navi, Since they were in Kakariko, they planed on going up Death Mountain, and talk to some Gorons in Goron City.  
  
"We are going to Goron City, we planned on meeting the new King: Link Goron.  
  
'To bad Link's dad was the sage of the Fire Temple, we would have been able to talk to the expert.  
  
Darunia had named his son after Link for showing his bravery. Link had saved the rock people from evil dodongos inside a cave along the mountain.  
  
"All right, if we're going to hike up Death Mountain than I need more sleep, good night, you two."  
  
"Sleep well" Navi said back.  
  
Link let her go, he didn't know if this was the right thing to do. What if she somehow steals Link's rupees and leaves them up there to starve.  
  
He turned to Navi, "How can you be so calm about this?" He made sure he whispered softly enough that if Terri were eavesdropping she wouldn't hear him.  
  
Navi spoke softly too, "because, she may be a thief but she has a good attitude and is skilled in fighting."  
  
Link nodded, he understood, he just hoped they could get along.  
  
* * *  
  
She was going to leave with this Link kid. That's what Terri had told her, but she didn't say why.  
  
'What are you up to?'  
  
She watched Terri go her room to sleep, she waited to see if she would leave the room. No one did and the candle light that shown under the door quickly went out.  
  
'Well wouldn't want to disturb her now would I'  
  
As Verena traveled to her own room, she stopped loudly on the floor as she passed Terri's room. Pity no one awoke from the room.  
  
Her room was similar to Terri's, but Verena didn't think it was great. She preferred more class than the trash she received. She would take it though, it was only one night anyway, she would have to leave early in the morning.  
  
Sighing she took off her hard shoes and walked over to grab the candle. She walked over to her bed with it and blew it out. Darkness filled the room, she liked it like that. She covered herself in her bed's covers and thought of talking to the future ruler of the Gerudos the next day, without Terri to stop her.  
  
* * *  
  
Terri seemed to be taking forever to get ready. Link didn't understand what needed to be done. He was told she would take a bath and pack a few of her things, and that she was broke and he would need to pay her room's tax for the next few days, since she didn't trust Verena to take her items back home safely.  
  
'Verena'  
  
He had thought of her all morning, he first saw her when she steped out of her bedroom, and she looked exquisite. She wore the same garments as the day before, and they fit her body perfectly. He had to try to take his thoughts off of her though he didn't want to get distracted. He had to try.  
  
He couldn't take it any more, Navi was with Terri so he couldn't talk to any one he had been waiting in the Inn's lobby for half and hour and he was sick of it. He left to go to her room. He almost tripped on his way up the stairs, he felt himself blush when he heard Verena's light giggling behind him. The sound rolled over him like the feel of smooth velvet. He tried to ignore her as her made his way towards Terri's room, he forgot her when he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hang on Link!" He heard Navi say.  
  
'I've held on long enough.'  
  
He sat on the floor next to the door and waited, a few moments later the door opened, Navi flew out first.  
  
Link stood up the same time Terri strolled out the door, she looked pretty damn good. She too wore the same clothes as before, but they had been washed, she had also been washed. Her hair was shiny instead of grimy and dusty. Her face was a combination of light tan and white. It was clean, so her tough looking features were clearly visable.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" she asked as she finished putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Link coughed and managed to say, "Yes come one we better get going."  
  
* * *  
  
It was another beautiful day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. That was good, it made hiking Death Mountain's trails easier. Link double- checked he would have enough arrows for his bow and Navi was explaining to Terri what was going to happen. Link had told Navi not to tell her their whole tale, he didn't want to get her too involved.  
  
He was soon distracted by the sound of horses. He turned to se a wagon leaving the village with a group of people.  
  
"Come one Link, Death Mountain is this way!" Navi called to him, the pair was already headed towards the trail entrance that was in the corner of the village. As Link followed he took a glance back to look at Verena who was in the leaving wagon, watching the three of them go into Death Mountain Trail. 


	5. 2 Tips: Hang on, and if your gonna play ...

Chapter 4:  
  
Terri had been told that they were going up Death Mountain to speak to the Goron leader about Hyrule, and the Goron people. The Gorons are wise and they travel a lot so they gather much information, but Terri didn't know why the kid didn't ask her for information. Navi had told her the reasons for coming to the volcano, Link obviously didn't trust her yet.  
  
'I guess my reputation is stronger than I thought.'  
  
Death Mountain's trail was a bitch to hike on. Boulders had fallen from cliffs above and blocked some of the trail. That meant that they had to climb over it. Terri had already received half a dozen scrapes and bruises and they had only traveled halfway up the rocky trail.  
  
The Trail seemed to be sliced into the mountain. It was very narrow, being surrounded by rocky walls. When Terri looked ahead and upward she could see the crater of Death Mountain, a legendary Temple was said to be there, it was said to be where the Legendary Hero of Time was said to defeat a deadly dragon. She didn't know if the rumors were true though, but they were fun to believe. A gray ring cloud surrounded Death Mountain Crater, it's said that the mountain is happy when the cloud is normal.  
  
'Thanks for being in a good mood mountain.'  
  
Ahead the trail was supposed to almost do a 360-degree turn and head upward next to the trail the trio was on, but there was a problem. A rockslide occurred on the side of the mountain and a thirty-five-foot, loose, rocky wall stood in their way.  
  
Link took a close look at the wall, he tried not to get too close, "Do you think we could climb it?"  
  
Navi answered before Terri had the chance to speak, "No chance. Even if only one little rock slipped the whole thing could collapse, and crush us all."  
  
Terri heard Link sigh, as she turned to look at their surroundings, there had to be another way to reach Goron City. She looked up the rock wall on her right, it led up to the rest of the trail that they couldn't reach. It was straight up but it could only be about thirty feet, they could climb that.  
  
"I got it." She didn't even wait for their approval she started to place her hands on the rough rock surface, Before she could move Link shot out in front of her, once again blocking her path. His boyish face was only an inch from her own.  
  
'Damn kid, get out of my way.'  
  
She heard Navi come up her, "We might not make it Terri that might be more dangerous than the boulders."  
  
The Gerudo ignored the wise fairy and looked at Link, he was stopping her path so she had to get him to move, "Link we can do this. I know that we'll make it up. It's that only way we can get to the City." She spoke so softly she almost scared herself, she wasn't a soft speaker, her voice was usually tough and low pitched.  
  
Even with her doubts, Link nodded, "All right, Let's go side by side so no one steps on the same place twice." He made a grim smile, she was glad to see him make a tough situation easier.  
  
"Link, Wait! What if this doesn't work?" Navi was worried for them, for both of them.  
  
Link began to climb while he answered, "There are no what ifs Navi, we have to do this." Terri climb after Link, Navi followed them up she flew between the pair.  
  
The climb was hell. Terri's arms hurt after the first ten feet, she couldn't stop to rest, it was safer to keep going and just get to the to. Some of the rocks were jagged and caused wounds to form on her palms, she winced at the pain but kept moving. Although she was in pain she was slightly ahead of Link. He was moving a little slower pacing himself, he had the right idea. Terri decided to wait a bit for him to catch up.  
  
'It would probably annoy him if a girl beat him to the top.'  
  
She kept her foot in the cracks along the wall and held onto bumps with her hands. She hoped they could get it over with soon. As a thief she wasn't afraid of hights, she had dived from a water fall into the river in Gerudo Valley hundreds of times, but it didn't bring pain and when you dive into the river she could wait until she was ready to fall. In this case, if the pain is too much she could lose her grip and fall, and that scared her.  
  
While taking a deep breath she continued to climb by reaching for bumps in the wall above her, she grabbed them with her right hand. As she grabbed the stone she felt it crumble beneath her fingers, she felt it crack away from the wall. The sudden lose of grip caused her to let go of the stone in he other hand. She was now holding onto nothing, nothing was keeping her balance.  
  
She tipped backwards away from the wall and screamed. She was falling headfirst towards the ground. When her body was in the air her scream disappeared, she lost her breath; no sounds came out of her mouth, she choked on the air. As she fell she closed her eyes; she didn't want to know how long it would take to reach her death.  
  
She suddenly came to a rough stop, within her fear she felt a wrap around her left ankle.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Terri opened her eyes and saw the trail beneath her, twenty-feet beneath her. She looked up and saw the Link was holding her by the ankle, he had grabbed her as she fell. His eyes were closed, his face was unpleasant and covered with pain, he couldn't hold her for long.  
  
"Hang on I think I got another idea." She hollered up to him, trying to be positive.  
  
She had to grab onto the wall, since she built up flexibility at a young age she was able to twist her waist and reach for a rock sideways.  
  
She didn't reach it.  
  
"Shit"  
  
Navi spoke up now, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing Navi, I almost got it." Terri could feel the sudden rush of blood to her head, she ignored the pain and reached again. It was only less than an inch away, she used all her strength to reach for the rock.  
  
"Heads up." Link warned her as his grip loosened on her leg, a second later she felt his grip slip.  
  
Her hands grabbed the rock.  
  
Her bottom part of her body swung to the side and scraped against the rocks, the sudden shock sent shivers up her spine, it frustrated her, but she was stable, and alive.  
  
"Bless you Link." She mumbled to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's O.K. Link!" Navi was flying all over the place, Link didn't pay attention to her, he was limp against the rocks. He rested his soar arm that was thriving with pain. Link was oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Link?" He heard a tired, yet soothing voice say around him. He opened his eyes to see Terri next to him, she had climbed back up near him. He saw that the rock she held onto was coated in blood.  
  
The boy looked away, they had to go, "Come on." And they continued their climb to the top.  
  
Link thought he was in heaven when he reached the top of the climb of Hell. They had no more problems along the way. Everyone was alive.  
  
Panting, Link knelt on the rough grown, again he zoned out and tried to think he was back in his home in the forest, or somewhere else that comforted him.  
  
He heard a rough breathing behind him, quickly he turned around and retched down and lifted the exhausted Gerudo to the top. As her hands left his trails of blood and dirt was left on his fingers.  
  
"Are you all right?" He was concerned because it must have hurt like Hell.  
  
She looked at him like it was nothing, she wasn't concerned at all, "I'm fine really, no sweat."  
  
'That's a lie.'  
  
The fact that she said she was fine unnerved Link. What had she been through in life that made this situation easy?  
  
Navi was still full of energy from the past excitement, "Come on, Goron City isn't far, lets go!!!"  
  
Terri pushed past Link, she was excited too, "Yeah, come on! I know some Gorons who a gotta talk to."  
  
'Oh boy."  
  
The trio continued to walk up the trail that led to Goron City. This path was easier, no more rocks to climb over. It was a curvy dirt path full of potholes though, but there weren't any real dangers though, unless one of them fell down the cliff. It took them about another half-hour to reach the entrance to Goron City, The sun was high in the sky it must have been around 2:00. The City was more like a giant cave in the mountain, the entrance was another tunnel, and they couldn't miss the entrance since it had Hylian, and Goron flags hanging around it.  
  
As they walked in Terri started to walk a bit faster, "I haven't been here in a while, you said you were going to meet up with the Goron King right?  
  
Link and Navi caught up with her, "Yeah, he might be able to tell us some information."  
  
Once again she ran ahead, "All right, I have to meet up with someone, I'll be with you in a while." Before Link could protest she was gone, and he had a bad feeling about what might happen.  
  
As the pair from the forest reached to end of the tunnel they saw Goron City. It was a several story circular shaped city. The story's had pathways that circled around the hollow center of the City. Along the paths were homes of Gorons and shops that provided the city with goods. On the bottom floor there was a great statue in the shape of a Goron.  
  
The Gorons were known as "the rock people". Their round bodies are covered with tough rocky skin. They have been known to roll into balls and roll around for self defense or they'll roll up to sleep. Their eyes are solid black orbs, and with their muscles they've been known to be able to crush a child. They survive on their main food source, which are the rocks from Death Mountain.  
  
The pair traveled downward to the bottom floor were the King's lair was, on the way they looked around for the Gerudo but she could not be found. They knew where she had been though; the Gorons didn't like Gerudos very much since Ganondorf threatened them, so wherever there was a disgusted Goron, Terri must had been there. As they reached the bottom floor they received many smiles and respectful nods from Gorons, he was a hero to them.  
  
The King's lair was in the far corner of the bottom layer, in front of the entrance were many torches to show greatness, there was also a plush carpet made from the skin of a dodongo. Two Gorons stood in front of the entrance to guard the King.  
  
Link grew nervous, he didn't want to insult their people, but he needed to see the Goron leader, and it didn't seem polite to demand to see instantly. As he approached them their backs straitened and the faces grew blank.  
  
"Good day sir." One of them said as he came closer.  
  
"Indeed." He replied trying to act calm. "I have come to speak to Link the Goron leader, I am sure he could spare a minuet of his time."  
  
"Sir, we know that you have helped our tribe, but our leader is busy and would not like to be bothered." It was true, Goron Link was still only a young adult and he had to get used to running an entire tribe. He wasn't supposed to take over his father's reign for many years ahead.  
  
He looked a Navi than back at the guards "I understand that but-..."  
  
He was cut off by the sudden crash. The guard's eyes widen in terror as they looked over the boy. Link spun around to see a bunch of broken pots at the bottom of stairs that lead to an upper story. Along with the pots came a tumbling Goron who seemed to be scared out of his mind.  
  
"Runnin' wont help ya, I always get what's owed to me!" A familiar voice hollered at the Goron who was scrambling to his feet. The voice's owner appeared coming down the stairs. Terri was unsheathing her scimitars and walking towards the frightened Goron. The Goron backed away slowly but didn't try to run, he probably should have because at that moment the Gerudo crossed her blades against his throat.  
  
Link didn't waist any time, he ran right over to the girl with Navi by his side. The guards stood their ground.  
  
Link ran up to her and whispered into her ear, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
'Why aren't the guards coming?'  
  
One of the guards yelled at the Goron, "Gaeron, you'll never learn will you?" Laughter arose from the area, other Gorons were watching now.  
  
"All right, all right, take it and leave me alone!" Gaeron pulled a handful of rupees out of a pouch slung over shoulder and held them out.  
  
Terri grinned and lowered her blades then took her prize, "Away with you, you probably got to work until you earn it back."  
  
Gaeron ran back to where he came from, and he didn't look back.  
  
Terri smiled and put her rupees in her own pouch, than sheathed her swords, "He never was good a poker. Tryin' to avoid paying the winner is his way off not losing his cash." She turned to Link and smiled, "Doesn't work very often."  
  
'I can see why.'  
  
"What is going on here!" A new voice arrived from where Link was.  
  
The partners looked up to see Link the Goron Leader standing in front of his throne room, he looked just like his father. Strong muscles and tall, his square shape head didn't make him look weird, it made him look dangerous. His eyes narrowed as he examined his guests.  
  
However his face softened when he realized who he was staring at. He took a few steps forward, "Well what a pleasant surprise, Link you have come back to pay us a visit. And you have brought some friends." He seemed a bit confused when he noticed the Gerudo.  
  
Link stepped forward closing the gap between them, "I have to talk to you, it's quite important. You know Navi, this is Terri, she is accompanying us on our journey." Terri made a bowing motion; the leader acknowledged her respect with a nod.  
  
The Goron King walked toward Link and patted him on the back. The strong jolt almost sent Link off balance, "Well come now and you can ask me whatever you wish in my quarters."  
  
As they were lead inside the pair of guards bowed to their King, they seemed to bow the trio as well. The chamber was enchanting. Skinned rugs covered the dirt floor and walls. In each corner were torches that made glowing light dance around in the room. Off to the side were a few tables with seats that held knives and other weapons. In the center of the room was a throne carved from boulders, it was how Link always remembered it, but it's holder was different.  
  
Goron Link sat himself in the throne and offered them the seats off to the side. Link and Terri took the seats, Navi flew around Link.  
  
Once everyone was settled the Goron leader spoke, "What is it you wanted to ask me boy, you are quite far from home."  
  
Navi spoke first, "Well Sir, how do you think the future of your tribe will be?"  
  
The question seemed to shock him, "I don't understand."  
  
It was Link's turn to talk, and make this easier, "We haven't heard anything threatening Hyrule since Ganon, but we suspect there could be something in the future. Have you any information about this?"  
  
The Goron looked at Terri than back at Link, he waited a moment to speak, "I don't think I'm the one you should be asking."  
  
'That could be true, but Zelda is busy.'  
  
"I know Sir, but Zelda-..."  
  
"I do not speak of the princess boy. I speak of her." He pointed to the Gerudo as he said it.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Terri was more confused than he was, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
He studied her, he looked her right in her eyes and realized she wasn't lying, "You people haven't found a new leader yet have you?"  
  
Link let her talk since she knew what to say, "No, my superiors have not chosen the male who will become King." She looked worried as if she didn't want to hear what was about to be said.  
  
The King nodded slowly, "I must warn you that we have heard many things and seen many people and it's said that one of the men among the group has a heart as evil as Ganondorf's. We believe that if he is named King of the Gerudos a new terror will be brought into Hyrule. 


	6. Doors are made for a reason

Chapter 5:  
  
Terri's heart seemed to stop when she heard the words of the Goron. She tried to think of who the person could, of how he could be stopped, of if the Gorons words were even true. Her thoughts made her head begin to throb in pain.  
  
The Goron continued, "You may have noticed some of my tribe being a little less nice to you than usual, they all know the tale and all believe it's true."  
  
'And being a species that travels a lot, the news will spread. Great, just great.'  
  
Link spoke a little out of line, "Can the Gerudos even make a responsible choice?" When he realized what he said, he turned to the Gerudo sitting next to him. Terri glared, she felt insulted.  
  
He blushed as he tried to make up what had came across his lips, "I...I mean they are all intelligent enough to choose which type of leader could support their great civilization." Terri looked at the Goron leader who shrugged, she just rolled her eyes and remembered that the situation was serious and she had to be serious too.  
  
'Nice cover-up kid. Yeah, all of us Gerudos are really responsible, who was our last leader? I can't seem to remember...oh yeah it was good 'ol reliable Ganondorf!'  
  
Navi tried to take over for Link, "I can see how Link is thinking that, wouldn't they look at their past and make sure to choose a leader who is good hearted. I mean good-hearted enough to be a Geru-...never mind!"  
  
'I'm out.'  
  
"People are smart and want what is good for them and those around them, however a small cut in the line of good people can create turmoil, and over time that small cut can grow into a battle wound." The Goron's words of wisdom filled the room, and filled Terri's head with realization.  
  
Link tried to study what had been said, "What does that mean, why would someone ruin their people like that?"  
  
"Greed." The word from her mouth seemed to cling in the air for all to hear.  
  
Goron Link nodded, "Everyone breaks, bribery is powerful, so is blackmail. They can ruin the lives of both people involved."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Link had found the right words to say.  
  
"I am not the one to give you that information, all I can say is if the evil one is to come into power, Hyrule will be in terror."  
  
"What are we to do?" Navi flew out to the center of the room.  
  
The Goron leader stood up and looked at his guests, "I suggest you see Princess Zelda for more help. Her wisdom could be more of an assistance at this point of time."  
  
The kids stood up, Terri could feel the conversation coming to an end. Link shook the Goron's hand and saw him cringe in the leader's strong grip.  
  
Link's hand slipped out of the grip, "I am sure she will give us help on the situation. We will go to her once we get rest after climbing down the mountain."  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
As Goron Link shook Terri's hand he noticed she was uncomfortable and laughed, "Do not be afraid child, I have already gotten men in the tribe clearing out that rock wall, you will have no more problems."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Terri repeated Links words and the trio made their ways out of the chamber.  
  
Terri left the city gaining a few things. She got dirty looks, insults, rupees and hatred. Hatred for a person she probably knew, she might have spoke to that person a dozen times but didn't even suspect what they could be up to.  
  
* * *  
  
They had gotten down the mountain successfully, without injuries or delay. The Gorons had done a good job on moving boulders out of the way; a neat path was now parted in the rockslide.  
  
The Inn's room was left the way it originally was, at least that was what Link had been told. When they arrived back in Kakariko Village that evening Terri had taken back her room, she said she needed privacy. Link had been told to get his own room, this had made him practically broke. He couldn't argue with her because she said it so fast than ran into her room and locked the door. He was too tired to argue anyway. All he wanted to do was go to bed, the one thing he rarely got these days.  
  
"Are you Link?" Asked a voice behind the boy.  
  
Link turned to see a rugged looking young adult behind him. The guy wore black and red garments that Link could not identify. Over areas the garment was black armor, it seemed familiar to Link. Over some parts of the armor were spikes, he couldn't tell if they could be used as weapons or if they were just for show. The kid looked to be in his early twenties, his face was young, but it showed experience. From the looks of it his eyes were brown, it was hard to tell, some of his chestnut brown hair hung at mid length in front of his face. He was trouble, Link just knew it.  
  
"Yes, I'm him." The boy's eyes softened, and he took a step forward, "I must apologize for my rudeness, I could not find you earlier today. I'm Teivel, I am a guard at Hyrule Castle."  
  
The worry that filled Link's mind fell away; the man wasn't trouble he was just a simple guard whose job is to protect the land.  
  
Link tried to appear more awake, but it was very difficult, "What do you need with me."  
  
"I understand that you and a friend were attacked the past night, I have come to apologize on behalf of our troops for not being there for assistance. I have come to make sure you and the young girl you were with is in good health."  
  
Link took a glance toward Terri's room, Navi had come out of his hat and also looked at her room, "Yeah." He said turning his face back to the soldier, "I guess you can say she's all right. Why have you come here just to check on a couple of kids."  
  
"We came to see if we could fine the attacker, to try to stop him from attacking again. We ended up finding him outside the village, and we thought it would be fine to see if you two were all right. Now that I see that you are, I must be going." With that he began to walk down the stairs.  
  
'Terri would want to see this guy."  
  
Link ran towards her room and opened the door; he didn't even bother to knock.  
  
Terri was walking through the room with her arms folded. As the door swung open she turned with a confused look on her face. She had taken her jewelry off, her hair was down and almost hung down almost to her hip, and her swords were placed on the rooms table. She was still armed though, Link could just noticed a dagger hooked onto the back of her belt. On its silver hilt was a serpent-dragon winding its way to the top. When it reached the end its mouth was open, exposing fangs. Where the handle ended a pair of wings came out to separate the hilt from the blade. Link could not see the blade though, it was encased in a silver scabbard that was covered in the bottom part of the winding serpent, on the tip of its tail was a ruby.  
  
As she spun to face him her hair covered the blade. In a blink of an eye she looked vulnerable, but he knew she wasn't, he knew she held secrets. As she walked toward him her face grew angry, she lifted her arms as she spoke, "What are you doing! The doors there for a reason!"  
  
Link didn't even answer, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, if they hurried they would have plenty of time to catch the soldier. When the pair went into the Inn's halls the man was gone, he had left immediately. Terri took back her arm and folded them across her chest. Link looked at the halls that were only lit with Navi's dim light.  
  
* * *  
  
A distant melody filled Terri's head as she slept, it awoke her from her dreams. As her eyes opened she saw the dim sunlight shine through the window, she looked out the window and noticed it the sun was just rising.  
  
'Great, I'm up before I even need to be."  
  
"About time your up."  
  
Terri nearly screamed at the sound of the voice. She had locked her door when Link didn't bother to knock. The Gerudo turned and sure enough, he was in her room again. He was leaning against the wall near her bed; Navi was with him flying around his head. The Kokiri looked relaxed, almost bored. Then she noticed that within his hands he held an instrument, she realized he held an ocarina.  
  
'He can play?...That's the most random thing I've learned about him. I wonder where... wait how did he get in here?!"  
  
"How did you get in here?" she yelled as she stepped out of her bed, she instantly walked over to the table and picked up her scimitars, she placed them on her waist with the dagger.  
  
Link stood his grown and didn't meet her eyes, "Key."  
  
"I didn't give you a key."  
  
He sighed, "I know, but the owner was more than happy to give me one." He turned and gave her a handsome smile.  
  
Terri stared in disbelief, she had never met someone who was like this kid, everyone she met was either completely nice or completely mean. Link seemed in the middle and wasn't effected by her threats. That angered her the most.  
  
She thought to change the subject, they still planned to go to the castle. "What's with the ocarina?"  
  
Before he answered he played a melody on the instrument. The melody was strung together with low notes. When the notes were put together they made a sound that was bone chilling. Terri wasn't afraid of him, the music just made him seem a bit more mysterious and even a bit dangerous.  
  
When he was done he placed the ocarina inside his tunics inner pocket and began to walk towards the door, "It's just a little trinket I picked up a while ago. Hurry up we want to leave as soon as possible, the market gets busy in the morning and we want to get right through the market and into the castle." When he got to the door he slowly opened it, Navi flew right out, Link paused and turned slightly, "By the way... nice hair." He laughed as he closed the door.  
  
Terri looked in the mirror across the room and saw that her hair was a frizzy mess.  
  
'Damn him."  
  
* * *  
  
Terri hurried as fast as she could to gather her things, it had only taken her an hour. She wasn't worried she wouldn't look perfect, she was just lazy and slow.  
  
When she was done, the Inn's staff had told her that Link had all ready gone outside, and sure enough he was, and he looked a little curious at why she took so long. Of course she knew he was just frustrated with her. She noticed he put his ocarina in his pocket again when he approached him.  
  
Navi came out of her hiding place and greeted her, "Good morning! We have to go now to the castle, it would be better if not a lot of people were there when we are. I'm sure you know that's true."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked at Link, all he did was nod.  
  
'Well aren't we quiet this morning.'  
  
As the trio began to walk out of the village, Terri tried to start a conversation, "So what makes you guys so confident you can sneak into the castle?"  
  
"We got connections." She looked at him after he said that, She then looked at Navi who didn't seem nervous either.  
  
"Pshh, well so do I but that doesn't get me anything I want...usually." She didn't care if no one cared for her sarcasm, she also didn't care that Link rolled his eyes at her words. She was somewhat true though. She knew a lot of people in Hyrule, and she was friends with a lot of them. Most of them were older though, some worked at Hyrule Market's Tavern, but they were like Uncles to her. But sometimes they would tell her to buzz off if she got too annoying.  
  
"All right whatever you guys say I'll go along with it."  
  
Link made a surprising gasp as they walked out of the village, "Wow you'll actually go along with our plan without altering it?"  
  
She turned to say something, but she stopped when she saw that the Kokiri was smiling. She made a small grin and shook her head and forgot how she was going to insult him. 


	7. A thief is always a thief

Chapter 6:  
  
While walking to the castle the group talked a lot, or at least Terri did. She explained a bit about her training in swordplay and stealing. She said a little bit about Nabooru, her old trainer who disappeared, Link knew she was a sage and decided to keep his mouth shut about what happened. Link listened to all she said because even though he had spent the past day with her, he still knew almost nothing about her. It bothered him to be working besides a person he didn't know.  
  
The walk was short but it seemed to take hours, Maybe they took their time so they could talk more, Link put that thought away as they reached the bridge, now was not the time to go off task. Navi lead the way over the drawbridge to Hyrule Market. The bridge was built with some of Hyrule's strongest materials, so even though it was decades old it still held together strong. It protected the people in the town from harm at night when it closed up, and opened in the day to welcome people into the busy market.  
  
Link was excited about seeing the market again; the sounds of people socializing and bargaining were different than the soothing sounds within the forest. He was still a little nervous about the castle though, he and Navi new soldiers who could let them in, but he wasn't 100% sure it would work. As they crossed the bridge they began to walk on cobblestones, high walls surrounded them. Within the walls were some homes of merchants who worked in the market. While the adults worked in the market, children played while trying to avoid their work. Some kids were tempted to run up to Link and ask about the fairy, but some mothers ushered them inside their homes to begin chores and schooling.  
  
The sounds of the people filled Link's ears before they even reached the archway leading to the market. He could hear laughing and screaming, the town never seemed to be not chaotic, that's the fun part about it. As they walked through the archway they entered a circular, open roofed area filled with joy and sometimes hate if someone didn't get what they wanted. Built into the stone walls were homes for the people, but most of the place was made of shops that held food, tools and other goods used in the daily life of a Hylian. The bazaars weren't even the busiest places in the town, the people of Hyrule flocked to carts within the walls that held goods with prices made for bargaining. In the center of the market was a marble fountain. A statue of the triforce arose from its circular base filled with water that civilians could use for drinking.  
  
Terri stood beside Link, her eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the people, the shops and all the things to steal, "The castle is that way." She said pointing to her left, "But we should make sure we have everything we need before entering, so take a few minuets to walk around and we'll meet up by the fountain."  
  
Before Link could even open his mouth to stop her she ran out into the crowed, winding around everyone. Links voice that screamed her name was lost with the sounds of the crowed.  
  
'And I thought she would go with our plan."  
  
"She doesn't take orders well does she Link?" Link turned to his friend smiling at the fact at least one girl would stay by his side.  
  
"Apparently not. I think you have to earn her respect before she'll listen to you." He sighed and thought of what they would even be able to find her in the sea of Hylians.  
  
He began to walk through the crowd idly, looking for something to do. It occurred to him that he would never reach a shop, they were all surrounded by determined shoppers. He didn't need anything anyway, he hadn't used any arrows yet, and his sword was in fine condition.  
  
"Boy with the fairy, come over here." Link heard a raspy old voice over the sounds of the market. He and Navi looked over to their left to see an elderly women kneeling on a carpet that was neatly laid upon the cobblestones. She wore a ruby red cloak with a hood that covered her face from the world. Her wrinkled hands were on her knees, in one hand held a few rupees. She was a peasant struggling to survive.  
  
She said something to him, but her voice seemed distant even though he stood right above her. He kneeled down, "Excuse me ma'am?"  
  
She looked up and her face became clear, it almost made him jump back. Her skin was all wrinkles, it seemed that she should have passed on to the next life long ago. Her lips were faded peach, and had begun to split open from being chapped. The women's eyes had no color, the only color in them were small black pupils surrounded by white. The white straw- like hair that grew out of her head had a few patches of baldness. Her nose was pointed, it looked like an arrow head or the tip of a spear.  
  
Link swallowed hard and continued, "Ma'am?"  
  
She grinned, exposing the remains of her rotten yellow teeth, "You don't come here often, do you child." It wasn't a question.  
  
'O.k. everything's fine, just find out what she want's and leave.'  
  
"I am not from around here."  
  
"I noticed that." She gestured toward Navi and his clothes, "But I see that your friend knows this place quite well."  
  
Link turned to see a quick glimpse of Terri making her way toward a stand, she looked natural like a normal person in the market, but he knew she was up to something.  
  
"You ought to stay away from them boy." She was looking at him while hiding her face within the darkness of her cloak, "A thief is always a thief, and what they do will effect the people around them."  
  
Navi kept her distance from the old women, "How do you know these things?"  
  
The women coughed, raspy and sick, "I see many things, and I no one notices me when I'm behind them so I hear whatever they say." She glanced up quickly at Terri who was expertly winding her way through the crowd, "You should stop her while you still have the chance."  
  
'She'll get arrested if she gets caught, and we'll never make it to the castle.'  
  
Link began to chase after the thief, it was time to get things done not rob the town blind. When he pushed his way through the crowd he could hear the faint laughing of the old peasant.  
  
* * *  
  
'Move it brat!'  
  
Terri almost tripped over a small child while on her way towards the shop. She had eyed out the market quickly, and found out the average time a person stays at a shop, the longer someone stays the better because the shop owner will not get distracted. It seemed that the people stayed at the jewelry shop the longest.  
  
'How ironic.' She thought with a smile.  
  
She was at least twenty feet away from her target, she had to get in there looking natural so no one would suspect her, some think Gerudos sometimes pay for the stuff they get. Sometimes they do, but they steal when they can. She started to move a little faster when the sound of a distant whistle filled her ears.  
  
It was hard for her to turn because the people began to shove her around, but she was able to see Navi's light, and Link making his way through the crowd.  
  
'No, not now.'  
  
They stood looking at each other confused, when Link was stable he made a hand gesture telling her to come to him and mouthed out the words "Come on". She tilted her head, and mouthed back "What?" she than shook her head and continued. As she turned away she began to run, bit she hit something, not something big, but strong enough to send her falling on the cobblestone beneath her.  
  
'Abort plan, get our now.'  
  
"Having fun?" A familiar voice said loud enough to be heard.  
  
The Gerudo looked up to see Verena staring down at her fallen body. She held her hands on her hips, and a grin across her red lips.  
  
"Morning child." She taunted as Terri began to stand up and dust herself off.  
  
"Morning, bitch." She mumbled but made sure her rival heard her. The words made a look of disgusted form on her clean face.  
  
Before she could respond Terri felt a hand on her arm, "Terri we have- ..." Link was cut of when he saw Verena. She felt his touch on her arm fade away, she heard him take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. When Terri realized he was reacting to Verena she rolled her eyes.  
  
'Give me a goddamn break.'  
  
Verena reacted too, she smiled at the sight of the Kokiri, she seemed very pleased to be around him, or very pleased to annoy Terri.  
  
Link nudged her with his elbow to get her attention, "I apologize Verena, we are in a hurry and must be going."  
  
Terri's rival took a step forward and put on a sad face, "I understand, it's a shame we couldn't talk a bit more."  
  
'Bullshit!'  
  
Terri saw Link blush before he hurried her through the crowd toward the castle. As they made their way through the castle she could feel the eyes of Verena watching her, and yet it seemed to be more than just Verena's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
After going over the archway to Hyrule Castle the cobblestone path turned to a dirt road. Rocks covered in vines surrounded them now, a few small trees grew along the path. The nature was soothing and made the castle more enchanting.  
  
"Look, up ahead." Navi was the first to spot the guard blocking the upcoming gateway that would lead to the castle. The gate rose far above their heads and the rocks along the path, so it was impossible to penetrate it. The guard stood very still near the gear that could cause the gate to rise. He was tall and skinny, but looked like he was experienced with using the spear on his back. Armor covered his Hylian uniform, he wore a helmet, boots, gauntlets, chest plate, and knee armor. Their weapons would not be able to penetrate the armor, and it was to great of a risk to attack him.  
  
Link grabbed Terri off to the side behind a steep wall of rocks with Navi following, "He hasn't noticed us yet, how are we going to convince him to let us in?"  
  
'Link, Link, Link, this ain't gonna work.'  
  
"I don't know Link, he looks determined to guard the castle." Navi made a quick glance toward the guard and returned to the group.  
  
Terri shook her head, "It's not going to work, who would let an unknown kid into a castle?"  
  
His face showed frustration, and he stepped forward, backing the Gerudo against the rocks, "Well, you're the thief, how do we get past the guard?"  
  
She didn't answer because she didn't know how to. Never in her life did Terri think she would be sneaking into the royal castle of Hyrule.  
  
"Thought so." Link backed off and sighed, trying to think.  
  
This frustrated Terri, she felt like she'd been dragged along on a journey for no reason, all she wanted was to go home. Sighing she tilted her head backwards, resting it against the stone. As she did that she felt more than rock touch her skull, something thick and grassy was along the wall. Terri looked up to see strong vines growing up the rock wall. The vine's roots grew within cracks of the rocks so it would probably hold a person.  
  
"Got it." She said with a smile. 


	8. A spy, a soldier, and a scoundrel

Chapter 7:  
  
Terri's idea was to have them climb on the vines and hike around the gate. Link didn't like the idea. The vines were rough and had thorns that pierced his flesh. He thought about complaining, but stopped when he remembered the climb up Death Mountain. This climb was easier, the wall was steep but the vines were very strong and would not break. It also comforted Link to know that if he were to fall, it would only be about fifteen feet.  
  
As Link came closer to the top he realized he did not hear anyone below him. He glanced down and saw that Navi was by his side, but Terri was lounging against the rocks below, "What are you doing? Come on."  
  
She looked up and shook her head, "Only one of us should go, someone should stay out here in case something needs to be done outside the castle."  
  
Link continued to climb, and pulled himself up to the top of the rocks, "I'm touched that you'd relax out here away while I go to the castle full of guards, dangers and stress." Navi bumped against him telling him they need to get going. He didn't blame her, this fighting had to be put to rest.  
  
However, as he left he was tempted to return to her when he heard the words, "Don't mention it." He let it go and took in what was around him. If he and Navi continued to walk along the rocks, they would be above the gate and be able to pass right by it. He could already see the castle though, he could see the drawbridge leading to its insides. The castle was white stone, its only colors were the stain glass windows that seemed to be carved into its sides. Towers with cone roofs arose from the royal home, what they contained no one knew. A few Hylian flags stood bravely in the day's wind, adding to the castle's beauty.  
  
The pair walked along the path, when they approached the gate's top Navi hid underneath Link's hat and he made sure that his footsteps were not heard. The guard did not here them, he actually didn't even seem to be paying attention to what he was doing. That worried Link because it was showing what kind of security the castle had, it seemed the castle was weak.  
  
The pair successfully made it past the gate but a new problem arose A large amount of soldiers were around the path that led to the castle. They were talking and laughing about things that Link could not hear. He would have to climb down the rocks he was currently on but he did not know where to go from there. Everywhere he looked there were soldiers.  
  
'This was a mistake.'  
  
"Link look over there!" Navi whispered as she gestured toward the path's end near the gate to the castle's drawbridge. On the ground were several water jars. The sun's heat would often tire the guards and cause their throats to crave water, when that time came they drank from the jars to ease their cravings.  
  
"You're a good eye, go ahead." It was then that he understood Navi's words. She wanted him to shoot an arrow and break a jar to try to cause a distraction. Men were scattered all over the road, it would be too risky, he could kill an innocent man.  
  
"Navi, I could hit someone, plus they would see the arrow when they go to see what happened." He shook his head in disbelief that that could be their plan.  
  
"I know, that's why you wait until you have a clear shot even if it takes a few minuets."  
  
"And what do you suggest we do once we get a distraction, where will we go?" Link was beyond stressed out, thoughts were flying through his mind. One was thinking of what the Gerudo was doing.  
  
'Probably not a damn thing.'  
  
Navi looked around, studying the area very closely. She was good at doing that, "Once we climb down far enough on the rocks we jump and run towards those bushes over there." Link looked over to see rose bushes growing near the bottom of the rocks, a perfect place to hide, "Then we wait and if they don't see us we wait to run for the castle." She said it so confidently that she must have been serious.  
  
"Great plan."  
  
"Thanks so much!" The fairy's voice was so peppy and cheerful that it put Link in a better mood. They had to do something soon since the security increases at night and Link wanted this journey to end. He didn't say anymore to his partner, he reached behind his back and felt around until he felt the soft black feather on the end of a single arrow. When he got out the arrow he then reached for his bow made out of Deku sticks and brought it out in front of him with the arrow. He lifted both tools and brought them together into one. While concentrating on what he was doing, he pulled the arrow back, causing the string on the bow to stretch and the wood to bend. Link kneeled down and aimed the arrow at the awaiting target, he closed one eye to help his concentration and waited for the guards to clear out of the way.  
  
A pain began to grow along his arm from the waiting. A group of soldiers were walking in the area and there would be a possibility of the arrow striking one of them. The pain seemed to increase, as if the tip of the arrow was cutting his flesh. His arm began to grow numb and still men were in the way. A sound filled Link's ears, and he saw that one of the soldiers called his comrade over to him. The soldier that followed the call was the one who was in danger of being wounded by an arrow.  
  
When the men were clear Link said a quick prayer and let the arrow leave his fingers. It hit the clay jar perfectly, and the guards reacted just like Navi had hoped, they ran towards the noise. Some had glanced in their direction wondering what it could have been, when that happened Link and Navi ducked behind a boulder until they looked away and followed their comrades.  
  
'Now.'  
  
Link jumped out from behind the rock and lowered himself below the edge of the rock wall and began to quickly climb downward. As he reached for vines and bumps along the wall he heard the soldier's voices, he knew he needed to hurry so he released his grip on the rocks and jumped down to the dirt road.  
  
When his feet touched the ground after the fifteen to ten foot drop a shiver ran through him from the bottom of his feet to his thighs. He grimaced at the quick pain and struggled to run to the bushes that were farther away from him than he thought.  
  
Navi was trailing right behind him but for some reason her voice seemed to be a hundred feet away, "Link watch out." A force grabbed Link by his shoulders and pulled him away from where he was going, he was pulled out in the open.  
  
The tight grip softened but when Link tried to run, fingers squeezed into his flesh so hard that Link almost cried out, "I have the trouble maker, go back to your stations!" Link recognized the voice, he had meet the voices owner before. When he glanced up he saw Teivel holding on to him. He still wore the same black armor he was seen in before, and his brown hair was flowing in the wind, free of any helmet. He could easily been spotted in a group of the other guards, why hadn't the seen him?  
  
'He hid and waited for us to make a move.'  
  
He released Link's shoulders, and that gave Link more hope, but the hope disappeared when his grasp was replaced by a blade against his back. Teivel pointed the blade slightly into his back to usher him forward in the direction of the castle.  
  
He shoved Link forward with his free hand hard to get him to move faster, "Forget this one men, I'll have him given the proper punishment by a royal family member, since it was their home that was in danger." As they passed guards nodded to Teivel in a sign of respect and honoring him.  
  
When they were out of earshot Teivel loosened the pressure of the blade on Link's back and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "If you want to get anywhere in life you'll need to be better at knowing your surroundings."  
  
* * *  
  
As Verena strolled through the pathway to the castle she saw Terri on a boulder lying on her back. At first she thought that her fellow Gerudo was sleeping, but as she came closer her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to see who was in her presents. She looked tired, depressed and lonely.  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
"Greetings Terri, it's strange I never considered the castle's gateway to be a comfortable place to take a nap." Verena strolled closer making sure her eyes stayed on the girl who was now sitting on the stone. She enjoyed toying with her mind, and it pleased her even more that she could do it with a simple stare.  
  
"You never know until you try." Terri avoided Verena's gaze, she glanced around the surroundings as if she'd never seen them before. Verena knew something was up since she usually challenges her with a gaze of her own.  
  
Verena came closer to the other Gerudo so that she was standing by her side, "Yes that seems to currently be your life nowadays. How are the trips you never used to take with the boy you never used to consider being around?" Still Terri did not look at her as she spoke. She seemed to be avoiding her, but Verena knew she was paying attention, "I mean there must be something about the journeys that make you happy, or maybe it's this Link fellow eh?"  
  
Terri closed her eyes and flinched at the words as they were said. They seemed to send shivers down her spine because Verena could have sworn she saw her shake.  
  
'Ah what is this? I think we're starting to get somewhere.'  
  
"Ya know, I must say you have good taste, he seems nice and knows what he's doing." This got the Gerudo's attention, she met Verena's gaze with a look of fear and anger.  
  
Terri sat up, she was giving her full attention now, "How would you know? Have you spoken to him? What did you say? What did he say?"  
  
'Bla, bla, bla, bla.'  
  
"Well we only had a quick chat but he did mention some things about you." Verena waited for Terri to speak but she only waited for her to continue, "Well, he believes on doing the right thing, so he said he was going to report you to the athority for all the things you have done."  
  
Terri raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at Verena as if she had spoken in a different language, "Why, there are others who do the same as me. Is he going to turn us all in?" The final words were sarcasm, it was one of her gifts at birth. Verena didn't see it as a gift though, she saw it as an annoyance.  
  
Verena changed her voice to a more serious tone, she knew Terri would buy it, "He has proof of what you are doing! Gerudos are meant to steal, but stealing is still stealing and you could be locked in a prison."  
  
Again nothing came out of the Gerudo's mouth, she just sat there taking in what had been said from Verena's lying mouth. When Verena found out that she wasn't going to reply she found a perfect way to end their conversation, "Just remember this..." She began to turn her back and return to the market place, "You brought it upon yourself to be hanging around the people who don't welcome you."  
  
With that Verena left the silent Gerudo alone to think over what had been said. Verena thought wondered if Terri believed her words, she was almost positive she did, she wasn't sure on how she would react to them.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope you are here for a good reason for causing all this trouble." Teivel had lead them into a part of the castle that Link had never seen. They walked through quiet halls that seemed to go forever. A single crimson carpet ran down the white marble floor that shone in the light that came from the candlelight, and Navi. Along the white stone walls were a variety of paintings. The pictures captured the life of Hyrule from the perspectives of every race and creature. They were all paintings of beauty and peacefulness. At the end of the hallway was a single wooded door with a golden boarder.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Link wasn't that scared, he was nervous for not knowing where he was going. Teivel had explained that he wouldn't hurt Link or have him be punished, but he didn't explain what would happen to him.  
  
"Don't worry kid, this is probably what you came to the castle for." The soldier replied as he quickened his pace down the hall.  
  
'How would he know what I came here for?'  
  
They were silent the rest of the way. The only noise was the sound of the soldier's metal boots making a muffled, clanking sound on the soft carpet. As the distance between the men and the door grew shorter, Teivel cleared his throat and spoke, "I will not ask your true reason for coming here since that is none of my business." He paused as they approached the door and he knocked. A distant voice could be heard saying "Enter", "But I am sure that you will find your needs in here." He left Link standing by the door that awaited to be opened.  
  
Curious Link knocked again to make sure that he wouldn't be inturrupting anything, after a few seconds the same distant voice came again, "Usually when someone says enter it means the person knocking can come in."  
  
Navi flew in front of him and teased him, "I don't want to sound like a Gerudo, but being too polite might get you killed one day."  
  
He smiled and shrugged as he opened the door and entered. The room was darker then the hallway, only a few candles were lit around the walls that were covered with books. The wall's color could not even be seen, the wooden bookcases seemed to be the walls. The flooring was a soft green rug to go with the brown bookcases and give the room a forest look. In the center of the room was a circle of brown chairs for reading, and a small table that was covered with many books that Link could not see the titles of.  
  
He took a step forward when he didn't see anyone inside, "Hello?"  
  
"You seem to have someone gotten the guards to bring you here instead of the dungeons young traveler. The question is how did you manage to do that?" The voice said again, it was young, female and familiar to Link. Out of one of the chairs that had its back facing Link came a small hand the dropped a book onto the table that seemed it was ready to collapse. The voice's owner appeared from the chair, At first Link only saw the girl's golden hair and dress. Soon the Hylian's form was clear in the boy's site, Princess Zelda stared at him through her soft blue eyes. 


	9. Through the eyes of one

Chapter 8:  
  
Zelda stepped around the chair and stepped closer to Link. She was about his height, maybe a little taller. She wore a dress that contained numerous shades of yellow. A bright yellow began at the bottom of the dress and as the fabric worked its way upward the sunshine yellow grew into a darker shade that almost looked orange. Strands of golden thread flowed along the fabric of the garment in waves and twists that could confuse the mind. Around her right wrist was a single golden bracelet en-crested with diamonds. Around her pale neck was a golden chain that held a figure of the Triforce.  
  
When they stood a few feet apart she smiled and finally spoke, "It is good to see you again Link, and you too Navi. But it troubles me to think about why you have come here."  
  
Link had forgotten that she was royalty and made a bowing gesture. When he tried to talk, he was cut off by Navi, "We are sorry for bothering you Princess, I assure you our reasons are important."  
  
"Yes." Link cleared his throat, he was annoyed that he was unable to act appropriately around a member of the Royal Family, "We do not mean to bother you, we just need your help on a few things."  
  
The princess just smiled and shook her head and caused her golden hair fell around her face. She reached a hand to attend her hair and clear her vision, "It's all right, I was just reading about a few things that were unfamiliar to me."  
  
Link glanced around the girl, and raised an eyebrow at the site of the dozens of books that covered the table, that's top could not be seen, "I can see that..." Navi bumped him in the ribs lightly to remind him not to say anything he would regret. He got the message and continued, "I mean that is good for a royal family member to know many things."  
  
'Just how many things were you unfamiliar with?'  
  
His words made her smile, her red lips stood out easily on her pale face, "I need to relax anyway, I usually come here when I need to get away from the castle life." She looked tired and upset. It confused Link to know that someone would like to escape the luxurious life within the castle walls. Some men in Hyrule would kill to live the royal life.  
  
Navi flew in front of Link to break the silence between the two children and bring up the important topics, "We have come here for a serious reason Princess and we do not know what we should be doing. We think you could help us."  
  
Zelda tilted her head as if studying what had been said. Her smiling face turned serious and full of worry when she realized how serious the situation was, "I will help you in whatever needs to be done, what is your reasons for illegally sneaking into my family's castle?" She said the illegal part with a smile to let Link know he would have been in great trouble if he weren't lucky.  
  
The pair told the Princess about the rumors of the Gerudos and the future of Hyrule. They told her about their dreams and what the King Goron had told them. They told her their opinions of what they heard and that they feared for Hyrule. The only thing Link did not mention is Terri, he didn't see any reason to bring up the Gerudo. He felt like she would be leaving his life soon. He knew he couldn't take care of a young girl-thief forever.  
  
When they finished their explanation Zelda was holding her right wrist; her fingers ran over the diamonds and gold. Her gaze was towards the floor; she couldn't look into the eyes of her visitors. After a few minuets of silence she finally said something, she still did not move her gaze or her hand though, "I had heard attendants in the castle speaking of the rumors but I thought they weren't true. I guess I was just in denial, or perhaps I was just afraid. To afraid to do anything that could possibly help." She moved her gaze upward to face Link, her eyes were dry, but she looked like she would cry. Her caring face was full of concern and regret.  
  
Link tried to make her feel better, but he wasn't sure if his words would help, "It's all right, you thought they were just rumors and they could have been. It's not your fault." He took a step closer, hoping to gain her attention.  
  
'Come on, we need your help.'  
  
"Well..." She began and her face turned from sad to serious, "...the future Gerudo leader could effect the whole land of Hyrule. The effect could be in a negative way so we will need to be prepared for whatever is to happen."  
  
Navi had been flying around the room, looking at the many books that boarded the room, "When are the Gerudos going to make a choice for a new leader?" She ended her search and fluttered over toward Zelda, awaiting an answer.  
  
The princess only shook her head, and returned her gaze to the floor, "I do not know, maybe within the next day or two. I'm not sure if we can find out the exact date either, do you?"  
  
Link was silent for a second, he thought of Terri and how she could help them. He thought of her skills in being sly and creative and how they could be put to good use. He thought of the impish grin on her face whenever she held a secret...  
  
'No, no, no. She's a thief and a liar, in other words you cannot trust her!'  
  
Link glanced at Navi, then at the princess, "No, no I do not know how we would find out such information." He felt Navi watching him as the spoke, but she did not say anything.  
  
Zelda nodded at Link, "I am sure we will not need to know that. I am sure of a way to prepare for whatever happens though." She paused for a second to give the boy and fairy a chance to take in everything she was saying, and prepare themselves for what was about to be said, "You will need a more powerful weapon. The only weapon I can think of that could help us in this situation is the Master Sword."  
  
Link felt his heart skip a beat when the Zelda mentioned the sacred blade. He hadn't even thought of the idea of removing the blade from its resting-place again, "Wait how would could it...? Zelda...?"  
  
"Link you were sealed away with the Master Sword before because you were too young to wield the weapon. Now you have shown bravery of an adult and the power of the sages should allow to retrieve the Master Sword without being sealed away." She smiled showing confidence.  
  
'Should allow me to retrieve it?'  
  
Zelda noticed the doubt in his face and tried to convince him to go with the growing plan, "Link I assure you it will work, the sages and your courage will allow you to claim the weapon."  
  
Navi flew in front of Link's face so quickly that she almost blinded him. He had to step back a bit to make sure he didn't loose his balance, "Come on Link! The Master Sword can defend all evil, it has to be the best answer!"  
  
The princess stepped closer to Link again, closing the space between them now they only stood a few feet apart, "What other choices do we have Link? It will work, the Spiritual Stones are already in place, they remain in the Temple of Time. All you have to do in play the Song of Time to open the Door of Time that will lead to the Master Sword."  
  
The tale brought back memories that were sometimes pleasant and sometimes full of horror. He remembered how he was once a child, and then when he thought he had done the right thing he missed seven years in his life. The thoughts passed through his mind one by one until the whole memory of Ganondorf seemed to be brought back to life. When Link realized the thoughts would only bring anger and pain, he set them aside and brought his mind back into reality.  
  
"Link?" The boy looked up to see Zelda standing a few inches away from him. In the distance he heard metal footsteps running down the halls. "Link the guards are coming, our time is up. My only request of you is that you consider what I have been saying. Please Link, something terrible could happen to this peaceful land again." Before Link could answer the library door swung open and half a dozen castle guards rushed inside. As they grabbed him, Zelda ordered them to make sure that he was safely escorted outside the castle and that he and Navi were not to be harmed.  
  
* * *  
  
The metal gate closed the pathway to the castle when Link walked into the path outside the gate. The gate's guard glared at him and Navi as they passed by, he was still furious about the fact that they were able to sneak passed him into the castle, and make him look irresponsible. He ignored and focused his thoughts on what they were going to do. He still wasn't sure about taking the Master Sword, but going to the Temple of Time wouldn't hurt.  
  
"So? What about the whole 'let's not mention the fact that we got a Gerudo with us' thing back there?" Navi was ahead of Link and facing him while flying backwards. She always wanted to find out what Link was thinking.  
  
"I just didn't see any reason to tell her about Terri. It could have caused unwanted trouble." They were about to round the corner where Link had climbed up the vines  
  
"I guess that it was a good choice, we could have put Terri in danger. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" She stepped around the corner and stopped.  
  
Link followed her, "Navi, lay off the-..." Link's words were caught in his throat as he followed his partner. As he crossed walked around the rocks that hid him from the guard's site a hot piece of metal was pressed against his throat. His eyes followed up the blade to its hilt, and to the slender hand and arm that held the blade in place. His gaze followed up the attacker's body until he stared into the dark eyes of Terri. Her eyes seemed to be full with mixed emotions, but Link could tell that some emotions in them were anger and hatred because he had seen eyes like that before. 


	10. The site of white light and black devils

Chapter 9:  
  
As the scimitar's tip pressed closer to his skin, Link made sure he didn't move. In Terri's left hand was the other weapon of the pair, he could see her arm muscles tense up from the strong grim. Her arms seemed to be shaking as if she was in pain or maybe she was just afraid. Link looked into her eyes since he didn't want to see the weapon in its master's hands. She looked right back at him, she didn't look to see if the guards were coming, she didn't look at Navi or at the clouds filling the sky, she looked right into Link's blue eyes.  
  
Her lips were set n a thin line; she opened them slightly to speak, "How was your chat with the princess?"  
  
'Relax, and don't anger her and you'll be fine.'  
  
He swallowed hard and took in a silent deep breath before answering, "It supplied me with some information."  
  
The Gerudo's eyes narrowed but she did not move her gaze, "Really? So you were able to reach the castle's interior without any problems?"  
  
Link quickly looked at Navi and saw that she was looking at him. He looked back at Terri, "Sort of." He kept his answers as short as possible. He noticed that the more someone talked to her the more insults she could say back. He knew how to avoid getting his head sliced off, but he didn't know how to get out of the current situation.  
  
Terri tilted her head slightly when he spoke, he knew she didn't believe her, "Lets get right to the point shall we? You said you briefly spoke to a soldier the other night, what did you say to him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes then returned them to his own, "Navi answer the question since his isn't capable of doing so"  
  
'Maybe saying too little can be a bad choice also.'  
  
"He just came to see if you kids were in good health honestly. We only asked who he was and his reasons for seeing us." She spoke so softly she must have been afraid, but not for her own life, she was afraid for her friend.  
  
"She speaks the truth Terri." When Link spoke he saw her grit her teeth and take in a deep breath. For a second she glared at him, as if she was trying to pierce into his mind with her eyes. She let out the breath she had held and removed the blade from his throat. The blades returned to their scabbards and the Gerudo turned her back to walk toward the market. She didn't look back.  
  
Link walked forward but he didn't run after her, "Wait! Where are you going?" He jumped when the sudden sound of lightning filled his ears. The dark clouds overhead were forming into a vicious storm.  
  
She just kept walking she didn't even hesitate, "I'm sick of this. There isn't even a reason for me to have stayed as long as I did."  
  
"But it may not be safe!" Navi had flowed ahead of Link and tried to convince the girl to stay. Link didn't know if Terri was involved with the new Gerudo King, but she was definitely hiding something.  
  
'If she's got something useful you may want to know about it. No she tried to kill you! Gha why can't this be easier?'  
  
"Terri." He spoke in a stern and serious voice to get her attention. The harsh wind lifted his voice to travel towards the girl and cause her to turn on her heels to face him. She folded her arms against her chest and stared at him, her face was expressionless, but Link could feel her anger.  
  
At first he couldn't speak, it felt as if she had stolen his voice like all of the other things. Then when he was able to get a breath he spoke, "If you reconsider we are going to the Temple of Time. Be careful around your people." He watched her study him and his words. He expected her to sneer and turn around, or insult him. Instead she didn't say anything with words or her face. She only turned back around and continued to walk towards the market.  
  
"Come on Link, if we're going to the Temple we should leave now. Besides it looks like it should rain any second."  
  
But it didn't rain, lightning flashed and thunder roared but water did not fall to the ground. Link didn't respond to his friend either, he just slowly walked toward the market once the figure of the Gerudo had vanished from his site, and his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
The market was abandoned; not a sound arose from the once noisy place. The dark clouds that hid the sun created shadows over the land, giving it a haunting look. The people had run into their homes, and the shops had been cleared out because of the approaching storm. Usually little rain doesn't bother the businesses, but with the intense lightning that began to occur, it made things a little more serious. The storm would probably wreck the market's goods.  
  
Terri strolled through the place to see if anyone would let her stay inside a home to wait out the storm. Whenever she asked the request they only yelled crude words at her and refused to open the door. She yelled back at them of course, and kicked the house's outdoor decorations.  
  
Since she wasn't able to find shelter, she sat on the edge of the fountain that stood in the center of the town. She was tired, not from the journeys, but from the fighting and disagreements that were still in her mind.  
  
'Don't even think of it.'  
  
Terri left because she feared for her life, not in danger, but she feared she would be locked away just for being who she was. She couldn't be around someone who threatened her like that.  
  
Another flash of lightning appeared, its glow illuminated her surroundings for a split second. The light made the water in the fountain shimmer. Terri looked down to see many rupees at the water's depths, children had tossed them in, hoping their wishes would come true. The Gerudo pitied their pathetic ways, they could had used the money to survive.  
  
When she lost interest in the money she noticed her reflection in the water. The rough wind blew her hair from the braid's grasps, but that wasn't what got her attention. She noticed the dark lines below her eyes, and slight paleness from lack of good sleep she had been getting in the past few days. Her eyes showed no emotions and her lips were on a line. She looked like a doll, a dying, suffering doll that a child got tired of and threw away. Her face looked so plane, old, and dull, it shocked her with the way her life actually was, and the face she was used to seeing.  
  
A fast shuffling awoke her from her thoughts, and back into reality. She turned and saw a figure running across the market's cobblestones toward the Temple of Time. Link was with Navi like always. As he made his way closer to the sacred place, he quickly glanced in her direction, she thought he would stop in his tracks and walk over to her. She wished he would do that since she never really got to finish their conversation, she left dumbfounded because she didn't know what to say. He just continued to walk to the Temple though, his figure disappeared in the shadows.  
  
'Just let it go.'  
  
She sighed and tried to figure out what she should do. She had no way on getting back to the Valley, and no one would take her in. The storm could begin any second.  
  
'Why hasn't it even started yet?'  
  
A shifting movement brought her attention to the shadows to her left. At first Terri could only see the figure's silhouette, the shadows of the market walls hid the person like a blanket. Terri looked at the person where she thought their eyes were, she must have because a laugh she knew too well came from the shadow and blew in the wind. Terri's nerves relaxed but her heart did not. Another flash of lightning occurred and lit up the darkened areas. Terri could see Verena smiling when the light surrounded her. She stepped out of the shadows that came back to life when the lightning ended and walked a few steps toward Terri and stopped, her arms folded.  
  
'There's nothing left for you to ruin bitch.' She wished she could have said it.  
  
"I'm supwised the big, bad storm didn't fwighten you." Terri spoke in a mocking, babyish voice to see what effect it had on the girl.  
  
Verena just smiled and shook her head slowly, her smile was odd and unnatural, it was a grin that was good for her, but meant trouble for others. Verena then took her gaze away from her rival and looked around her, in the direction that led out of the Market to Hyrule Field. As another lightning bolt struck, Terri stood up and turned her head.  
  
As she turned a vibration began beneath her feet, through the rough cobblestones, and through her body. A rumbling arose with the shaking and grew louder every second, with the growing shakes and rumbles came some shouts and orders. The wind carried the men's voices, but she could not understand what they were saying. Through the path that lead out of the Market came figures, dark figures atop black horses that galloped their way in Terri's direction.  
  
She recognized the black coloring and symbols on the armor, but nothing made sense, why were her people in a rush to get into Hyrule Market?  
  
'Wait, what is this? What are they...?'  
  
"What is going on!?" She screamed as loud as she could, so much that her throat stung with pain, but she new even with the wind's assistance her voice did not make it over the charging horse's hooves. They had now made their way into the Market's center where the two girls stood and road in circles around the town as if searching for something. Some of the men on her people's horses left their horse and ran to nearby houses.  
  
'What do they think they're doing?'  
  
One of the men kicked open a door to a home and unsheathed the sword the accompanied his black armor. Terri's mouth fell open when she heard the screams that came from the family's home. She stumbled backwards, stunned and noticed Verena grinning at her, arms still folded. She hadn't moved at all.  
  
Terri's eye's narrowed and was about to confront her rival when she heard a voice that shouted commands at the other men. The voice's owner was still on his black horse, protected by black armor, and held a blood-covered sword in the air above his head. When Terri realized who the voice belonged to she knew she would need help. When she realized what he was shouting, she knew she wasn't the only one who needed help.  
  
* * *  
  
Link held the Ocarina of Time in his hands as he stood on the crimson carpet in front of the three spiritual stones that shone in green, red, blue, and gold. In front of where the stones lay was the Door or Time that lead to the Master Sword. He was surrounded by white marble pillars and walls that held stained glass windows of every color imaginable. It was dark inside the temple, usually the sunlight would aid a person's vision, but when there was no sun, one would have to aid his own eyes. Other than Navi, the only light seemed to come from the spiritual stones, they symbolized three races: Kokiri, Goron and Zora. Link had earned the respect of the tribes, and the prescous stones.  
  
'If you're going to do this, do it now.'  
  
Link closed his eyes, held the ocarina to his parted lips and began to play a melody he thought he had forgotten. The low notes of The Song of Time filled the Temple's walls and Link's ears. They seemed to rise from the room's floor and float up to the ceiling, lasting forever. He played the mysterious song once and then again to let the notes float in the air a bit longer.  
  
As he let out the final note his eyes opened and the room began to shake slightly. Link looked up at the Door of Time and saw a light line form in the center virticaly. The line began to widen and that only meant one thing, the song had worked, and the door was opening.  
  
"We did it again Link, now once again we can claim the Master Sword!" Navi was happy for the event and she even made Link form a slight smile. The smile disappeared when he returned his gaze to the door. He needed to be serious.  
  
As the door opened more he could see the light in the room. A stream of light came down from a glass circle on the roof. The origin of the light could not be seen though. Link stepped closer to the door that was almost fully open and saw his target. The Master Sword was secured into the Pedestal of Time on the center of the light, on top of a circle of steps. The light reflected off of the blade causing it to shine.  
  
'Here we go again.'  
  
Without saying anything, Link stepped through the altar that lead to the room that held his prize. It was slightly cooler in the new room, and Link's footsteps echoed along and off the walls. The room was small but a very high cylinder shape that seemed to rise to the sky. The stream of light surrounded Link as he worked his way up the short steps. Now he was only a few feet away from the sword and the distance was shrinking every step.  
  
"This day is just full of deja vu huh Link?"  
  
When he stood next to the legendary swords, he turned to his friend, who always seemed to be able to get him to smile eventually, "Yeah memories of good and bad subjects. Lets just try to keep them on the good side okay?"  
  
He turned back to the sword and reached out a hand to clutch the sapphire hilt, it was rough so that it could not easily slide out of its user's hand. He tugged slightly and it was no surprise that he would have to use both hands to remove the blade from its home. He positioned himself so that he was standing directly in front of the weapon and grasped it with his other hand. Link looked at Navi and nodded, when she didn't protest he took in a deep breath and lifted the blade with all of his strength. He felt his arms flex, he had remembered the last time removing the blade this difficult, it was as if he was reliving the past.  
  
The sword began to give a little and Link began to feel a wave of unfamiliar warmth flow over him. He gasped for air as he lifted the sword from its pedestal, his breath felt like it was being stolen, the waves of heat continued to flow over his. The light around him suddenly grew incredibly bright, he closed his eyes, afraid he would go blind. He opened his eyes hoping he would be able to see clearly again, but his vision had turned completely white, he couldn't see anything.  
  
'What's going on? Why is-..."  
  
Link wasn't able to finish the thought, his mind suddenly became dizzy and the white surroundings began to grow black around the boarder of his vision until he saw nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Terri rushed into the Temple, she could still hear the shouts of the men in her head, but their real voices were not heard within the Temple's legendary walls. She raced up the crimson carpet that flowed over the white marble until she saw Navi's glow, and Link grasping the sword she didn't even know existed.  
  
'No way! This can't be happening!'  
  
"Link stop." Her voice was drowned out by sudden rumbling, "No you can't-..."  
  
An incredible forced struck her shoulder and sent a rush of stinging pain through her body. She cried out and was forced towards the wall. As she grit her teeth she tried to turn around, but something grabbed her throat and lifted her from the floor.  
  
Terri opened her eyes and saw the new Gerudo King Teivel staring up at her. His gauntlet covered hand dug into her flesh, if she were able to she would have screamed n pain, but so air was flowing to her lungs.  
  
She tried to squirm away but he held her tight, causing her to look into his sinister dark eyes. He sneered in disgust, "I'm going to enjoy having power over you."  
  
Terri tried to talk back but she could only manage a cough.  
  
Her new leader shook her slightly, his voice erupted with anger, "Why can't you just understand it? I am in control!!"  
  
The words filled her ears, she couldn't do anything anymore. She noticed a white light forming where the Door of Time was. Teivel didn't remove his grip, her vision began to turn hazy and she soon saw nothing except her dreams. 


End file.
